vacacιoneѕ ғυera de lυjoѕ
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—¿Cuándo se volvieron así? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmuro tan bajo que no fue audible para el trió de chicas que aun discutían sobre las tarjetas de crédito. Al ver a sus hijas adolescentes, tres palabras se le venían a la mente: Caprichosas, engreídas y superficiales."
1. No estamos en París

**Descargo de responsabilidad****: **The Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**Aclaraciones:** Los protagonistas no tiene poderes y jamás han tenido.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_No estamos en París.__  
_

La rubia de coletas ya había desayunado, ahora se encontraba revisando toda la cantidad de ropa de su armario.

—Esto es viejo —dijo observando un bello vestido azul—. Esto es feo —dijo, ahora observando una falda de tablas de color rosa—. Esto se lo vi a princesa —dijo al ver una playera amarilla, luego de hacer una mueca de desagrado, arrojó la playera por la ventana.

Después de unos minutos de arrojar toda su ropa por la ventana, se tumbó sobre su cama.

—¡No tengo ropa! —gritó exaltada mientras cogía una almohada y la ponía sobre su cara.

—Bubbles, ¿me dejas usar tu falda rosa? —una chica pelirroja entró a la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al ver semejante desorden que mantenía la adolescente—. ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

—¡No tengo que ponerme!

—¡Yo tampoco! —una tercera voz se hizo oír desde la siguiente habitación, luego unos pasos apresurados se escucharon—. ¡Todo lo que tengo es de la temporada anterior!

—¡Tenemos que ir de compras! —exclamó Blossom—. ¡Hoy es la fiesta de Robin y tenemos que estar fabulosas!

—¡Pero hoy las tiendas están cerradas!

Las tres hermanas se quedaron en silencio. De un momento a otro, todas corrieron a buscar sus computadoras portátiles. Regresaron nuevamente a la enorme habitación y se sentaron en diferentes lugares, las tres con una tarjeta de crédito en las manos. El sonido que emitían las teclas al ser tecleadas inundo la habitación, sólo se podía oír los leves chillidos de emoción que emitía Bubbles al ver la ropa que estaba en venta por Internet.

Un sonido diferente se oyó desde las tres computadoras, seguido de llantos exagerados.

—¡Las tarjetas no tiene crédito!

Para ellas significaba el fin del mundo.

—¡Profesor! —gritaron a unisonó, y luego corrieron escaleras abajo a buscar a su padre, el cual era un famoso científico.

El hombre de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el diario y bebiendo café. Al momento en que los tres gritos de sus caprichosas hijas se oyeron, se sobresaltó y luego suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede, chicas? —apenas terminó la frase, las tres adolescentes comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Nuestras tarjetas no tienen crédito!

—¡Y necesitamos comprar ropa!

—Si dejan de gritar les explicaré —dijo serenó, las tres jóvenes callaron—. Bueno... —continúo—, me informaron del banco que ustedes tres han sobre girado sus tarjetas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Buttercup—. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Sólo las hemos usado unas veinte veces!

—¡Eso no es nada, profesor!

—¡Deben estar mintiéndole!

—No están mintiendo, Blossom —les miró serio—, me mostraron todo lo que han comprado... Blossom, ¿de qué rayos te sirve un abrigo de invierno si estamos en pleno verano?

—Eh..., bueno, es que...

—Buttercup, ¿y de qué te sirve un paraguas y unas botas de agua? —Buttercup se encogió de hombros—. Y Bubbles, ¿era necesario comprar otro teléfono siendo que ya tenias uno?

—¡El que tenía era muy viejo! ¡Es de hace dos semanas!

—¿Cuándo se volvieron así? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmuro tan bajo que no fue audible para el trió de chicas que aun discutían sobre las tarjetas de crédito. Al ver a sus hijas adolescentes, tres palabras se le venían a la mente: Caprichosas, engreídas y superficiales. No sabía en que momento ellas habían cambiado tanto sus personalidades.

—¡Profesor, necesitamos ropa!

—¡Y la necesitamos ahora!

—¡Tiene que cargar nuestras tarjetas!

—Chicas —llamó, pero ninguna de ella hizo caso alguno al llamado del hombre—. ¡Chicas! —las tres jóvenes le miraron con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —respondió la morena que se había cruzado de brazos al momento en que él habló.

—No les devolveré el dinero a sus tarjetas, así que ya dejen de gritar —dijo, y en cuanto vio que las adolescentes abrieron la boca para protestar, continúo—, y tampoco les compraré ropa con efectivo.

—¡Pero profesor! —chilló la caprichosa rubia—, ¡hoy es la fiesta de Robin!

—¡Sí! —apoyó la pelirroja—. ¡Tenemos que estar perfectas!

—¿Y a quién le han pedido permiso para esa fiesta? —les preguntó desafiante, él no recordaba haber dicho que sí a alguna fiesta.

—A nadie —dijo la azabache, como si fuera algo obvio, pero luego de ver el gesto de enfado de su padre, sonrió nerviosa—. Jaja, es broma. Le íbamos a pedir permiso a usted, profesor, ¿a quién más?

—Sí, claro —rodó los ojos—. Pues, lamento informarles que no irán a ninguna fiesta —los ojos rosas, azules y verdes se ampliaron a más no poder.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron incrédulas.

—Lo que han oído.

—¡Profesor, no puede hacer éso!

—¡La fiesta de Robin es la más importante del año!

—¡Tenemos que estar ahí!

—Ya podrán ir a la próxima fiesta que ella haga —las tres chicas bufaron y subieron enfurecidas a sus cuartos. Logró oír como una sola puerta era azotada, por lo que supuso que las tres habían ido a la habitación de la mayor, Blossom.

Bebió de su café y suspiró pesadamente.

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su cabeza, un recuerdo de su niñez, por ahí cuando vivía en el campo junto con su madre y su padre. El lugar donde él vivía era hermoso y sereno, un lugar en donde los animales convivían en paz con los humanos, no como en la ciudad, donde siquiera que mirase había gente maltratando a los animales sólo por que éstos buscaban comida. También recordó que cuando sus tres hijas eran más pequeñas, les encantaba ir a visitar ese lugar, ya que ahí estaban sus dos queridos abuelos, pero con el paso del tiempo, ellas le perdieron interés alguno, preferían quedarse en casa junto con la tecnología en vez de ir a visitar a los abuelos.

Cerró el diario y se levantó. Subió escaleras arriba y se dirigió al cuarto de la hermana mayor pelirroja. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar y solo se escucho un leve murmuro que indicaba que se fuera.

—Chicas —dijo él—, abran.

—No.

—Si me abren, les diré dónde iremos de vacaciones este verano —la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver a tres jóvenes que permanecían cruzadas de brazos mientras golpeaban levemente el suelo con sus pies.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A París —a las tres se les iluminó el rostro.

—¡¿París?!

—Sí, París —asintió con la cabeza—. Y nos vamos mañana por la mañana, así que hagan sus maletas —se retiró.

Las tres adolescentes se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a chillar de la alegría.

* * *

—Chicas, la limusina ya está aquí —anunció el profesor—. ¡Bajen de una buena vez!

—¡Ya vamos! —exclamó Bubbles desde la segunda planta. Luego de unos minutos, tres chicas corrían escaleras abajo sujetando unas enormes maletas. El profesor rió al ver como iban vestidas. Blossom tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con lentejuelas, unos tacones altos, un abrigo de piel sintética sin magas y un bello listón rojo que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Bubbles llevaba una playera blanca pegada al cuerpo, una falda negra a la cintura, con un cinturón también a la cintura y unos tacones altos. Buttercup vestía una playera pegada al cuerpo de un bello color negro, unos pantalones ajustados azules, unos botines altos negros, una pañoleta de animal print y una linda boina azul.

—¿De qué se ríe, profesor? —preguntó inocente la rubia.

—De nada, niñas —dijo serenó—. Mejor vayámonos ya.

La familia salió a las afuera de la mansión Utonium y se encaminó a la limusina.

* * *

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje en el jet privado, llegaron a su destino. Las tres chicas dormían plácidamente, la primera en abrir los ojos fue la rubia de coletas altas.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó entre medio de un bostezo.

—Sí —afirmó el profesor.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó la pelirroja que había despertado hace algunos segundos atrás.

—Nos demoramos mucho en llegar, pero como se la pasaron durmiendo, ni cuenta se dieron —mintió—. Despierten a su hermana.

—Ahá —Bubbles se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el de Buttercup, en cuanto estuvo junto a ella, comenzó a zarandearla—. Buttercup... Buttercup, despierta, ya llegamos.

—Cinco minutos más.

—Llegamos a París —los ojos verdes de la morena se abrieron de golpe.

—¡¿Llegamos?! —la rubia asintió—. ¡Fabuloso! —se levantó y corrió hacia la salida del jet junto a sus dos hermanas. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, abrieron los brazos, cerraron los ojos y de un saltó bajaron del jet.

—¡Oh, parís! —exclamaron a unisonó, imaginando que cuando abrieran los ojos, verían la torre Eiffel junto con guapos franceses, pero todo eso se esfumó al momento de abrir los ojos.

—Profesor, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Blossom, extrañada.

—Creo que el jet se equivocó de lugar —comentó la rubia de coletas.

—¿No qué íbamos a París? —preguntó Buttercup, desilusionada.

* * *

Qué tal, bellezas mías.

Este fan fic es uno de los primeros que hice, no sé porque no lo había publicado... o creo que sí sé, como les había dicho, fue uno de los primeros que hice, por lo tanto, mi ortografía y mi forma de narrar era peor que ahora:cc, pero ya lo arreglé lo máaaaaaaaaas que pude. La verdad es que, para esta historia tengo muchas ideas, no sé, como que me emociona owo.

¿Reviews?:3333zx.


	2. No estamos en París, segunda parte

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **The Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_No estamos en París, segunda parte.  
_

—¡Oh! Chicas, ¿no les dije que hubo un cambio de planes en el último minuto?

—¿Cambio de planes? —preguntaron a unisonó.

—No, creo que no les dije —sonrió—. ¿Pero qué se le va hacer?

—¿Tomar nuevamente el jet e ir a París?

—¡Olvídense ya de París! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡Miren, allí está la granja de los abuelos! —corrió hacia la granja que estaba en medio de grandes pastizales, como si se tratase de un niño al cual su madre le ofrecía un caramelo de esos que te hacían agua la boca.

—Pero... nosotras queríamos ir a París —murmuraron decepcionadas, mientras veían al profesor alejarse de ellas.

—¡Apresúrense, niñas!

Se miraron entre sí y tragaron una gran bocada de aire. Estuvieron apunto de dar un paso, si no es por una voz a sus espaldas las detuvo.

—Aquí están sus maletas —el trió de adolescentes voltearon, incrédulas ante lo que habían escuchado.

—¿Cómo?

—Que aquí están sus maletas —una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello rubio les entregó a cada una un par de maletas de sus respectivos colores, rosa, celeste y verde.

—¿Cómo? —repitió la rubia, sin creérsela— ¿Quiere qué nosotras las... llevemos?

—Sí —asintió algo incomoda—, su padre dijo que ustedes tenían que llevar sus maletas adentro —musitó. Y sin más que decir, se adentró al jet y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Es en serio?

—Así parece.

La morena gruñó y cogió sus maletas al igual que sus hermanas. La chica de cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta fue la primera en dar una paso, y de inmediato, su pie se hundió en algo marrón, espeso y escurridizo.

—Ay, no —se lamentó—. Díganme que no es lo que creo qué es.

—Si crees que lo que pisaste es lodo, no lo es —dijo Buttercup. Blossom dio un suspiró de alivió—. Es algo peor: es excremento.

La rubia contuvo una carcajada.

—¡Ay, no! —se lamentó, nuevamente—. ¡Son tacones de diseñador!

* * *

—¡Abuelos! —chilló la pelirroja una vez que abrió la puerta de la granja de un golpe—, ¡uno de sus animales ha hecho popo en el césped y yo pisé su popo!

Los dos ancianos y el hombre de cabello negro voltearon a obsérvala con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Y eran mis tacones nuevos!

—¡Ay, querida! —exclamó la mujer de edad—, ¡vierte un poco de agua fría sobre ellos y saldrá!

—¡Pero...! —quiso protestar la ojirosa, pero al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía su padre, calló—. Bueno... no importa, sólo son unos tacones.

—¡Bien! —exclamó sonriente el anciano—. Supongo que saludaran a sus abuelos —las tres adolescentes sonrieron y corrieron al encuentro con ambos ancianos.

—Chicas, no saben los feliz que estamos de que ustedes estén aquí —dijo la abuela—. Hace tanto tiempo que no venían. Aquí todo ha cambiado mucho.

—¿A sí? —preguntó incrédula la ojiverde—, yo noté que todo estaba igual que hace cinco años.

—Niñas, mejor suban sus maletas a su habitación —dijo el profesor.

—Está bien —asintieron y cogieron nuevamente sus maletas. Subieron escaleras arriba.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la habitación, se miraron nuevamente. La rubia giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Observaron el interior con incredulidad. La habitación era aún más pequeña de como la recordaban. Los muros eran de un color beige, el cual le daba el toque antiguo, muy antiguo. Habían tres camas de cobertores blancos con detalles de encaje. Un gran armario de madera, el cual parecía sacado de una película de fantasía. Un tocador rosa y retratos sobre él.

—Entren —ordenó la mayor. Al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas avanzaba, entró ella—. ¡Yo quiero aquella! —dijo, apuntando a la primera cama que daba a la puerta, también la que era la más grande.

Buttercup rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la ultima cama, la que daba a la ventana que te permitía observar todo el bello paisaje.

—¿O sea qué yo me quedo con la más pequeña? —preguntó Bubbles, molesta.

Sus hermanas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

La menor de las hermana bufó.

—Veamos... —murmuró Bubbles mientras abría una de sus maletas y contemplaba toda la ropa que había dentro de ésta.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Buttercup y Bubbles dirigieron su mirada a su hermana de cabello anaranjado que estaba frente al armario.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Aquí no caerá toda la ropa que he traído conmigo! —ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí, y se dirigieron hacia el armario.

—Tienes razón, este armario es muy pequeño.

—¡Ahí no entra ni la mitad de toda la ropa que tengo!

—Espera, espera —dijo Buttercup—, ¿quieres dejar toda tu ropa ahí dentro? —la pelirroja asintió—. ¡¿Y dónde dejaremos la de nosotras?!

—No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que este armario es mío, por lo tanto, mi ropa va aquí —proclamó.

—¡No es tuyo!

—¡Sí lo es! —chilló, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No lo es!

—¡De todas formas, no dejaran su ropa aquí!

—¡Blossom, no seas egoísta! —protesto la azabache.

—¡Lo dice la chica que no me quiso dar de sus galletas con chispas de chocolate!

—¡Eso pasó hace diez años!

—¡No importa hace cuanto allá pasado! ¡Yo aún lo recuerdo! ¡Y aún guardo rencor hacia tí!

—¡Eran unas galletas!

—¡Yo quería probar esas galletas!

—¡Tú ya te habías comido las tuyas!

—¡Pero quería...!

—Bubbles, ¿qué haces?

La rubia de largas coletas se sobresaltó. Volteó a ver a sus dos hermanas mayores y sonrió nerviosa.

—Nada —dijo sonriente—, sólo guardo mi ropa en el armario.

—¡No!

—¡Quita tu ropa de ahí!

—¡Es mi armario!

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a hablar con la abuela...

Luego de una larga discusión, decidieron considerar la idea de la rubia. Corrieron escaleras a abajo, chillando y protestando acerca del armario, pero callaron al momento en que su abuelo les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio. Observaron a su padre, que caminaba de allá para acá, sosteniendo un teléfono celular en sus manos, el cual mantenía cerca de su oreja. Su expresión era una de pocos amigos.

El hombre alejó el aparato de su oreja y colgó. Miró a sus tres hijas adolescentes.

—Chicas, me han llamado diciendo que tengo que volver a Saltadilla, ya que uno de los nuevos experimentos en el que estaba trabajando ha explotado —les informó.

—¡Bien! —exclamaron—. ¡Iremos por nuestras maletas! —se dieron media vuelta, dispuestas a subir los escalones, pero la voz del hombre las detuvo en seco.

—Ustedes no irán, iré yo —dijo él—. Ustedes se quedaran aquí, con los abuelos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que se quedaran con los abuelos —repitió—. La pasaran mejor con ellos aquí, en compañía de la madre naturaleza, que allá, en Saltadilla con toda la contaminación.

—P-pero...

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—¡Pero no puede!

—Sí puedo, el jet me está esperando afuera —se acercó a las muchachas y les dio un empalagoso abrazo. Se despidió de sus padres y salió por la puerta principal, dejando que las tres chicas se sintieran abandonadas.

—Nos dejo aquí... solas.

—Qué clase de padre hace éso.

—De seguro que uno muy malo.

—¡Oh, vamos, pequeñas! —las animó el anciano—. ¡No es tan malo estar todas las vacaciones con sus abuelos!

—¿Todas las vacaciones?

—Sí, todas las vacaciones —afirmó la abuela—. ¡Anímense! ¡La pasaran muy bien aquí!

—¡Sí! —exclamó el abuelo con gracia—, ¡al final de las vacaciones, los animales las amaran!

—¿Animales?

—¿Qué clase de animales?

—Oh, ya saben —dijo la anciana con tranquilidad—: los caballos, las gallinas, los burros, las ovejas, los patos, las vacas, los puercos, etc.

Casi les dá un mini paro cardíaco.

—¿Puercos?

—Sí, puercos —afirmó—. Son esos animales gordos y rosas.

Blossom siempre amo el rosa, pero con solo imaginarse a unos repugnantes animales gordos y feos revolcándose en el lodo mientras poseían ese bello color, le entraban unas enormes ganas de vomitar su desayuno.

—Para este verano tenemos muchas actividades para ustedes tres —dijo el abuelo de cabello canoso—, podrán cosechar, alimentar a los animales... limpiar su excremento.

—Ay, Dios —dijo dramáticamente la ojiazul—. Necesito sentarme —tomó asiento en la silla más próxima a ella—. Me falta el aire. Me ahogó. Que alguien me traiga agua, por favor.

Los dos ancianos rieron ante lo exagerada que era la más pequeña de sus nietas.

—Creo que es mejor que vayan a dormir —les aconsejó la mujer de edad—, mañana será un día muy divertido y agotador.

—Pero si todavía no ha ni obscurecido —dijo Blossom, que miraba por la ventana.

—Pero como ya les dije, mañana será un día lleno de actividades —sonrió—. Además, tienen que guardar sus prendas en su armario.

—¡Ah! Respecto al armario...

—No hay otro armario, niñas —dio el abuelo Utonium, adivinando lo que dirían las muchachas—. Así que tendrán que arreglárselas.

—¿Qué?

—Si su ropa no llegara a caer dentro de el armario, podrían dejarla en el granero —habló el abuelo—, junto a los animales, ellos gustosos les devorarían... digo, les cuidarían las prendas —dijo burlón.

—Ja, ja.

* * *

Luego de haber logrado meter cuanta ropa les cayera dentro del armario, suspiraron y se arrojaron sobre sus camas, totalmente agotadas. Jamás imaginaron que guardar prendas sin ayuda de las mucamas, fuera tan complicado.

—Estoy que muero del sueño —dijo Buttercup, entremedio de un bostezo de cansancio.

—Yo también.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —la pelirroja miró su reloj de muñeca—. Ya es media noche.

—¿Tan rápido pasó la hora?

—Sí, al parecer, ordenar una habitación hace que el tiempo vuele.

—En fin, mejor vayamos a dormir. Mañana podremos quedarnos hasta tarde durmiendo.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando cerraron los ojos y cayeron en un profundo sueño pesado. Pero todo momento feliz termina. Abrieron los ojos de golpe al momento en que oyeron un sonido, el cual creían que pertenecía a un animal que estaba siendo degollado, las despertó. Luego de eso, las voces energéticas de sus abuelos se hicieron presente en la habitación.

—¡Levántense ya, niñas!

—¡Se hace tarde para desayunar!

—¡¿Tarde?! —bramó molesta la azabache.

—¡Son las seis de la mañana! —exclamó Blossom.

—¡Aún ni ha salido el sol! —protestó nuevamente Buttercup.

—¡¿Y qué es eso que pareciera que están matando?! —preguntó alterada la rubia de cabello ahora despeinado.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó el anciano—. ¡Ah! Es un gallo, ¿nunca habían oído uno?

—¿Un gallo? ¿Y porqué grita?

—No grita, querida, sólo anuncia que ya va a amanecer.

—Es como un despertador.

—Detesto los despertadores —Buttercup murmuró, enfadada.

—¡Basta de charla! —exclamó eufórico el abuelo Utonium—. ¡Levántese! ¡Las estaremos esperando abajo con el desayuno listo!

—Sí, sí, claro.

—¡No se tarden mucho! —exclamó la abuela, alegre.

—Estaremos ahí en un segundo —mintió la azabache.

En cuanto ambos salieron de la habitación, las tres adolescentes se arrojaron sobre sus camas para dormir nuevamente, sin importarles cuanto ruido molesto emitiera ese estúpido animal, el cual Buttercup ya le estaba planeando la muerte en su mente.

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**DobexiisDobs:** ¿Qué fue de ellas? Mmmh, no sé. Creo que la adolescencia las cambio... Fdlkjs. ¿A qué sí crecen muy rápido?)): Apenas era ayer cuando uno las veía en la televisión y tenían cinco años, okya, me puse a hablar idioteces. Sí, las llevó al campo para que estén en contacto con la naturaleza(? ¡Gracias por el Reviews, el follow y el favorito!

**Ruko Megpoid: **No, no es París, Texas xDDDD. No diré dónde es, porque ni yo misma sé en que lugar es. Sólo imagina que es en el campo y ya:3. ¡Oush! Sí, sus hermosas ropas de diseñador quedarán arruinadas, pobre de ellas, dfsjh. ¡Saludos también!

** Jek-red08: **Ay, las hermanas. Créeme, tengo una mayor que yo. Me base un poco en ella... también un poco en mí, fdfkjs. No, el profesor no podría hacer eso, ya que son sus hijas _lindas y humildes_, además, sí hiciera éso, no habría historia que narrar pues. ¡Gracias por el favorito!

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **¡Me alegro de que te gustara el fic! ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews, en serio!

**NosoyunaGuestxD:** Ya. Si no es Karla-20 que adivina de cuál parodia es alguna de mis historias (o inclusive si no adivina la propia historia), es NosoyunaGuetsxD, Fgfhskj. Siempre me hacen lo mismo)): ¡Sí, woman, sí lo continuaré! Iloveeeeee.

**Karla-20:** Hola, Karlota bella. ¡Uy! ¡Tienes razón! Tú igual a Bloss y yo a Butter. Pero... ¡Nos falta una Bubbles! Con eso nos hacemos el trió de chicas superpoderosas(?. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG, Maldita Karla. Siempre adivinas mis historias, te mataré. No, no es cierto. Te hubiera asesinado si hubieras dicho en pleno reviews cuál creías que era la trama... como lo hiciste en "mi amado zapatero". Arg, ihateyou:cc.

**Beleen'ewe: **¡Qué bien que te gustó! Jo, no, no creo que borre éste, ya que la verdad es que con este fan fic tengo muchas ideas. Lo siento por haberlas borrado, pero es que con esas sí que no tenía más inspiración, perdón:c. ¡Muchas gracias por el reviews!

_**¡Nos leemos, bellezas mías!:33333.**_


	3. Cómo odio el campo, pimera parte

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **The Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _No está tan mal._

Tres gritos desgarradores se oyeron por todo el interior de la granja y más, ahuyentando así a los pájaros que se posaban sobre la cornisa de la granja.

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! —gritó la pelirroja, enfadada.

Las tres estaban empapadas, ambos ancianos les habían arrojado agua fría para que se levantaran de una buena vez.

—¡Les hemos hecho un favor! —dijo alegre la mujer—, ¡ahora no se tendrán que bañar!

—¡Bueno, las esperamos abajo! —exclamó sonriente el abuelo.

Nuevamente salieron de la habitación, ambos alegres y llenos de energía, algo que les hacía falta a ellas. Y ellas, por su lado, temblaban del frío.

—¡Ah! Y recuerden que tiene que vestir con ropa casual —les gritó la abuela desde la primera planta.

* * *

—Bien —balbuceó la pelirroja con ambas manos en su cintura—, yo ya estoy vestida.

Blossom vestía una playera amarilla, unos jeans ajustados claros, unas zapatillas y su típico listón rojo que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Aquella vestimenta era la más casual que traía en sus maletas.

—Nosotras también —anunciaron sus dos hermanas menores desde el interior del baño.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperan para salir? —les preguntó impaciente—. No quiero que los abuelos vengan otra vez y nos arrojen agua —se cruzó de brazos, molesta ante el recuerdo no tan lejano de sus abuelos.

—Ya vamos, Blossom, no seas impaciente.

Las dos adolescentes salieron del interior del baño. Blossom se golpeó la frente con su palma al ver cómo iban vestidas. Bubbles llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles de flores azules, unas sandalias de tacón alto, un enorme sombrero blanco y lentes de sol obscuros. Y Buttercup, por otro lado, vestía una camisa a cuadros verde, unos diminutos short algo desgastados, unas botas vaqueras y un gorro también vaquero.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué parte de "vistan con ropa casual" no entendieron?

—¿Pero qué hablas? Esta ropa es muy casual —dijo la rubia de coletas—. Al menos era la más "casual" que tenia dentro de mi maleta.

Blossom suspiró—. ¿Y tú, Buttercup? —la nombrada sonrió amplia mente.

—De mí no puedes decir nada, Bloss —dijo orgullosa—. Yo sí me vestí de acuerdo al ambiente.

—Ni siquiera los abuelos se visten de esa manera —razonó de brazos cruzados.

—Pues claro que no —negó incrédula con la cabeza—. ¿Te imaginas a la abuela con unos short?

—No me refería a éso.

—Yo opino que nuestra vestimenta está muy bien —comentó Bubbles.

—Claro, claro —balbuceó resignada—. Mejor vayamos a abajo.

—¡Sí! Yo muero del hambre.

* * *

—Niñas, ahora que terminaron su desayuno —habló la anciana—, ¿porqué no van a afuera y nos ayudan?

Buttercup, que aún seguía masticando su tostada, tragó rápidamente, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y arqueó una ceja para luego decir:

—¿Ayudar? ¿Y en qué?

—Sólo en unas cortas actividades, no requieren de mucho trabajo.

—Está bien —las tres se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer de edad que se dirigía a la salida de la granja.

—Oh, Bubbles, creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa —le aconsejó el abuelo, que permanecía sentado, bebiendo su taza de café.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó inocente.

El abuelo sonrió burlón y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bubbles, apresúrate!

—¡Sí, ya voy! —gritó y corrió hacia la salida, sin antes dedicarle una mirada de confusión a su anciano abuelo que sólo siguió bebiendo de su taza de café.

Una vez que estuvieron a las afueras de la granja, escucharon con sumo cuidado a su abuela, o al menos dos de ellas lo hacían.

—Y bueno, lo que les pediré que hagan no son cosas que requieran de mucho trabajo, al menos no para ustedes...

Bubbles que en vez de prestar atención a su abuela, prestaba más atención a los animales que se acercaban lentamente a ellas, como si desconfiaran de las nuevas visitantes y estuviesen tratando de averiguar quién eran y qué hacían ahí. Daba un disimulado paso hacia atrás cada vez que los animales daban un paso hacia ellas. A lo que más le temía, era a un grupo de gallinas, que se acercaban cada vez más a ellas, picoteando y observándolas como si fueran unas intrusas.

—Blossom... —zarandeó el brazo de su hermana mayor, pero ésta sólo la alejó, tratando de escuchar lo que decía la anciana.

Tragó en seco. El grupo de gallinas ya estaba dando vueltas al rededor de ella, seguramente para saber cuáles eran sus debilidades y luego asesinarla y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, y aparentar ser unas inofensivas e inocentes gallinas... al menos eso pensaba ella, una paranoica que recientemente había descubierto su mayor fobia: las gallinas.

—Y Bubbles —escuchó su nombre. Volteó rápidamente hacia su abuela, mientras, disimuladamente, alejaba a las gallinas con sus pies.

—¿Sí?

—Tú te encargaras de alimentar a todas las gallinas del gallinero, ¿está bien?

Bubbles palideció.

—¿Sí? Sí —respondió por ella la anciana, que no había notado el drástico cambio de tez de la rubia—. Entonces, Blossom alimentaras a los cerdos y también limpiarás su excremento.

Blossom quiso correr, hacia la carretera probablemente, y cuándo ya estuviera allí, subirse a un carro cualquiera, ir hasta París, cambiarse el nombre a _Cécile_, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, volver en un futuro muy lejano por sus hermanas.

La bella muchacha de extraños orbes rosas, asintió ligeramente, mientras sentía que el mundo se le caía a pedazos.

—Y tú, Buttercup.

La nombrada, que sí había notado el cambió drástico de tez de su pequeña hermana, y que ahora moría de la risa en su interior, volteó a ver a su abuela.

—Yo ya sé en qué puedo ayudarte, abuela —sonrió inocente.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, yo podría ayudarte en... en... —miró hacia todos lados, buscando la actividad que le diera menos trabajo. Su vista se posó en establo—, en el establo. Si quieres, puedo darle de comer a los caballos.

—¿En el establo? ¿Estás segura, querida?

—Sí, ¿porqué no habría de estarlo? —la anciana rió y se encogió de hombros, algo que le resultó extraño a la azabache, tal vez, darle de comer a los animales no era tan fácil como ella creía... ¡Pff! ¡Pero por supuesto que debía de ser fácil! Sólo se trataba de alimentar a unos mugrientos animales.

—Está bien, hazlo. Pero eso sí, tienes que llevarlos a dar una vuelta.

—Ajá, ajá.

—Bien, vayan antes de que los animales mueran del hambre.

Las tres asintieron, una con ganas de vomitar, otra casi muriéndose del miedo y la otra, con total desinterés.

* * *

—Vamos, ésto es muy fácil —se habló así misma—. Sólo son unos tiernos y adorables puercos... tiernos y adorables, sí.

Observó a los animales regordetes y grandes, los cuales poseían ese bello color que ella amaba, pero ahora no tanto. Veía como se revolcaban en el lodo, salpicando a todos lados, inclusive a ella.

—¡Iug! —exclamó asqueada luego que un puerco salpicara lodo a su mejilla. Se limpió con su puño. Cogió una bolsa que contenía vegetales y frutas, la cual la abuela le había dado. Trago en seco.

—Ésto es fácil —repitió nuevamente—. Sí, es fácil.

Miró hacia todos lados, sin saber dónde tener que dejar el alimento de los puercos. Notó como de la nada, los puercos se le acercaban rápidamente, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por la enorme bolsa de vegetales y frutas que llevaba en sus manos.

—Eh... ¿tienen hambre, puerquitos? —hizo una mueca de extremo desagrado—. Veamos.. uno para tí, otro para tí y otro para tí —dijo mientras sacaba un vegetal o una fruta y le daba a cada uno de ellos. Luego de haber dado una sola fruta o vegetal a cada uno, sonrió—. Ha qué ya no tienen hambre, eh —sonrió orgullosa.

Los puercos se miraron entre sí y se acercaron aún más a la joven. Retrocedió unos pasos. Pudo ver como los redondos ojos de los puercos se volvían extraños, como si estuvieran desesperados por algo, por la comida, exactamente.

Apretó la bolsa contra ella, abrazándola como si no hubiese mañana e inconscientemente miraba con recelo a los animales rosas.

—Aléjense, mugrientos.

Al decir esas palabras (según ella), los puercos se indignaron.

—¿Quieren de esta comida, eh? —les preguntó, sin importarle que pareciera una loca que hablaba con los puercos—. ¡Pues no se las daré! —bramó con burla.

Los puercos se acercaron más, acorralándola.

—¿Creen qué haciendo éso, les daré de **mi** comida? —rió con sorna—, sí lo creen, están locos.

De un salto, se subió sobre un gran tronco de roble que estaba sobre el césped.

—¿Quieren? —les dijo, dándoles a observar un pimiento, lo cual provocó que a los puercos se le iluminara el rostro regordete—. ¡No pienso darles ni un miserable pedazo de mi pimiento! —le dio un gran mordisco al pimiento—. ¿Ha qué sí se les apetece, eh, eh? —dijo hablando con la boca llena de aquel vegetal. Volvió a reír, pero al momento de saborear el pimiento, escupió todo. Era lo más asqueroso que había probado jamás.

Los puercos comenzaron a comer rápidamente lo que la chica había escupido.

—Ustedes son repugnantes.

* * *

—Hola, gallinitas.

Las gallinas ni se dignaron a dirigir la mirada a la adolescente rubia que las saludaba con terror.

—Hola, gallinitas —repitió nuevamente, como si ellas le fueran a responder—. Eh... la abuela me ha dicho que tengo que darles de comer —sonrió.

Cogió el balde que estaba a un costado de ella, el cual contenía maíz. Comenzó a rociarlo por el gallinero. Las gallinas, rápidamente, se comieron todo.

—Si comen así de rápido, no quedará para las demás —les regañó.

Se alejó de aquel grupo de gallinas y caminó hacia uno más alejado del gallinero. Para ser exactos, eran cuatro gallinas. Las miró a cada una de ellas. Entonces notó que tenían rostro de algo... o de alguien.

—Mmmh... tú —dijo apuntando a una gallina que comía despreocupada mente—, tienes cara de Blossom —la gallina ni la miró—. ¡Y tú! ¡Tienes cara de Buttercup! —dijo apuntando a otra gallina que esta vez sí la miro—. ¡Y tú! ¡Te pareces a la abuela! —exclamó animada mente.

Su mirada se posó en una gallina que picoteaba alegremente. Su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Y tú! ¡Eres igual a mí! —dejó a un lado el balde de maíz y cogió en sus brazos a la gallina, olvidando totalmente su miedo a ellas.

Observó detalladamente a la gallina que permanecía en sus brazos. Vio que sus plumas eran claras, como el cabello de ella, el cual era mantenido en dos adorables coletas, sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto... o eso creía ella.

—¡Tu sonrisa es muy bonita! —dijo, creyendo que la gallina sonreía, siendo que ésta trataba desesperada mente escapar de los brazos de la rubia—. Debería de ponerte un nombre, pero, ¿cuál? —se llevó el dedo indice a la barbilla y se golpeó levemente, mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía a la gallina.

¿Cuál sería el nombre perfecto para una linda gallina? Su nombre, por supuesto.

—¡Te llamaré Bubbles!

* * *

—Pan comido.

Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—Bien, queridos animales, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en dar un paseo?

Los caballos comían y rechinaban sin prestar atención a la joven de cabello azabache, a la cual se le agotaba la paciencia.

Observó a los seis caballos que habían dentro del establo. Cuatro de ellos eran enormes y los otros dos eran pequeños.

—El primero en ir a dar un paseo serás... ¡Tú! —señaló al más grande de los caballos. Éste sólo se limitó a mirarla y luego a seguir comiendo.

Caminó hacia él. Una vez que estuvo junto a él, lo guió hasta las afueras del establo.

Lo observó detalladamente. Era marrón con manchas negras, su cabello era negro azabache, era enorme y al parecer ágil, tenía una mirada sería y constantemente rechinaba, como si la chica no le agradara.

Trató de subirse al lomo del caballo, pero en cuanto posó una mano sobre él, el animal se hizo a un lado. Frunció los labios. Posó nuevamente sus manos en el lomo del caballo, dio un pequeño salto para subir, pero el caballo nuevamente se hizo a un lado.

—¡Hey! —bramó molesta.

Realizó la acción de hace algunos segundos, esta vez, el caballo, en vez de hacerse a un lado, corrió.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —salió corriendo tras de él. A los pocos metros, el caballo se había detenido y ella había logrado alcanzarlo.

—¿A dónde crees que ibas? —continúo hablando—. ¿Así qué no quieres dar un paseo, eh? —el caballo rechinó—. Pues, lo siento. La abuela me ha dicho que tenía que llevarlos a dar una vuelta —nuevamente, y sin importarle cuánto rechinara el caballo, posó sus manos en su lomo y de un salto se subió a él.

—¡Já! —exclamó victoriosa—. ¡Nadie puede con Buttercup Utoniu... ¿eh? —miró hacía abajo y lo único que vio fue el trasero y la cola del caballo. Miró hacia atrás y vio la cabeza del caballo, entonces comprendió que se había subido al caballo al revés.

—Ay, no.

El caballo comenzó a correr y ella... a gritar.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente! —gritaba eufórica—. ¡Detente, maldición! —sólo lograba sujetarse al pelaje del cabello, el cual no era muy largo.

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews: **

**Karla-20: **Fhgjkfd sí, ella también adivina, generalmente adivina. Holo. OMGGGGGGGGGG, SÍ. Era la granja, sí, asco total. Ellas se lo merecían por ser tan caprichosas. Ay, los sensuales chicos aparecerán en el próximo capítulo sí o sí.

**DobexiisDobs: **Si te reíste con esa parte, imagínate la de ahora. Bloss es una egoísta que no les dá de comer a los puercos, jum. Sí, el profesor es tan malo, las dejó ahí tiradas, pobre de ellas. ¡Gracias por tu reviews!

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **¿Largo? ¿El capítulo anterior te pareció largo? ¡Yo lo encontré super corto!. OMGH. Of course. Esta historia sí tendrá romance, o sea, obvio que sí.

**NosoyunaGuestxD: **¿A qué Karla-20 es una pervertida de primera?. OH MI GOSH. ¿Tú quieres ser Miyako/Bubbles?*o* O sea, por supuesto que sé que es tu PPG favorita. OMG. OMG. OMG. Espera. Tarada ghkfj, primero tienes que activar los MP para hablar por ahí :3333.

**UnaGuestSercyXD**: Antes que nada, amé tu nombre. Bueno... me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic ¡Gracias por tu reviews!

**Beleen'ewe: **Sí, yo me levanto todos los días de semana a esa hora, es horrible, ugg. ¡Gracias por tu reviews!

Como ya sabrán (y por si acaso alguno no lo sabe), la autora Karla-20 ha dicho en su reciente actualización de #Teen Diva que estamos buscando a una Miyako/Bubbles. Obviamente tiene que ser mujer y también tiene que tener cuenta e,e. Interesadas, comunicarse conmigo o con Karla-20 a través de MP, gracias.

Sí, somos unas locas.

¿Reviews?


	4. Cómo odio el campo, segunda parte

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **T**he Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**A**claraciones: **L**os protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

* * *

—¡¿Quién es la gallina más linda de este gallinero?! —exclamó alegre—. ¡Tú! ¡Por supuesto que tú! —abrazó a la gallina aún más fuerte, mientras que ésta trataba de escapar de el fuerte abrazo que le daba la rubia.

—¿Sabes?, creo que tú serías una muy buena mascota —continúo—. Podría llevarte de regreso a Saltadilla, ¿no te parece una estupenda ide... ¡Ay! —chilló al momento en que la _linda _gallina picoteó su brazo—. ¡Mala gallina, muy mala! —la soltó.

La gallina abrió las alas y cayó al piso, haciendo un gran estruendo, el cual alarmó a todas las gallinas que aún comían. Todas las gallinas comenzaron a chillar, picotear y a revolotear por todo el interior del gallinero.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! —chillaba desesperada.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a retroceder sin mirar hacia dónde iba. Tropezó con una gallina y cayó hacia atrás, ya que su tacón se había roto.

—¡No! —se lamentó, más por su tacón que por la caída—. ¡Mendigas gallinas!

Las gallinas seguían revoloteando por todo el gallinero, y éste ya estaba repleto de plumas.

Se quitó el tacón roto y se levantó a duras penas. Caminó hasta la salida, esquivando a las gallinas, menos a una que fue a parar en su cara.

—_¡Ugh! —_gruñó amargamente. Se la quitó del rostro y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Cuando ya estuvo en el umbral, chocó con un joven alto, fornido y de cabello rubio.

—¡¿Qué hiciste allá adentro?! —preguntó el muchacho, alarmado.

—¡N-nada!

—¡¿Cómo que nada?! —exclamó mientra miraba hacia dentro, viendo como todas las aves iban de aquí para allá—. ¡¿Qué les pasó a las gallinas?!

—Eh...

El joven rubio entró al gallinero y comenzó a corretear a las gallinas.

—¡No te quedes ahí parada, ayúdame!

—¡E-está bien! —comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el muchacho, a pesar de que llevase un pie descalzo.

* * *

El caballo rechinó una vez más y dio media vuelta.

Sintió como su rostro y cuerpo se estrellaba en el césped. Maldijo por lo bajo. En aquella vuelta, ella había caído. Se lamentó una y mil veces.

Despegó su rostro del césped y se levantó

—Maldito caballo —gruñó—. ¡Desde ahora te odio a tí y a todos tus endemoniados parientes! —gritó con un puño elevado al caballo que ya se había vuelto solo al establo.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse rápidamente y luego escuchó una voz varonil.

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —volteó para encontrarse con un guapo muchacho de cabello negro azabache y de orbes verdes obscuros.

—Eh... sí, sí, estoy bien —lo miró extrañada.

—¡¿Estás segura?! —preguntó, la chica asintió rápidamente—. Vi como te caíste del caballo. Debió de haberte dolido mucho, eh.

Y eso había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en la vida.

—No, no me dolió —mintió—. Sólo fue una caída, nada más —dijo aparentando desinterés.

El chico la miró sin creerle, pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¡Jajaja! —se sujetó el estomago.

—¡Ya basta! —el chico siguió riendo—. ¡En serio, basta!

—L-lo siento —se limpió una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla debido a la risa—. E-es que... ¡Tu caída fue muy graciosa! —volvió a reír.

—¡No fue graciosa! —hizo un gesto de indignación—. ¡Me dolió!

—Dijiste que no te había dolido —logró ponerse serio, pero al recordar la épica caída de la muchacha, volvió a reír—. ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

—¡Deja de reírte! —hizo un puchero de niña pequeña—. ¡No es divertido!

—¡Jaja! ¡La verdad es que sí lo es!

—¡A cualquiera le pasa!

—¡Jajaja!

Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la granja. En el transcurro, observó el establo y logró visualizar al caballo que se había atrevido a arrojarla al suelo. Lo miró con enojo y le sacó la lengua, el caballo sólo rechinó y se volteó indiferente.

—Feo caballo.

* * *

—Es en serio, no les daré de mi comida —dijo la muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo—. ¡Ya lárguense!

Los puercos se acercaron nuevamente a ella, ya que lo que escupió la chica ya se había acabado.

—¡No les daré! —repitió arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Fuera, mugrosos, fuera!

Y otra vez, se encontraba rodeada de puercos que miraban la comida obsesionados.

Retrocedió lentamente y se subió sobre la cerca de roble. Con un brazo se sujetaba y con el otro sujetaba la comida.

—¡Aquí no podrán alcanzarme, puercos!

—¡Oye tú! —una voz la sacó de su pelea con los puercos, elevó la vista y vio a lo lejos a un joven de cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta baja, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, unos pantalones también de vaqueros y tenía el torso descubierto.

Alzó una ceja al ver que éste corría hacia ella como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Se concentró tanto en ver al muchacho, que no notó que un puerco enorme se le había acercado para lamer cariñosa mente su mano.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó melodramática. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y sin querer soltó la comida, ésta cayó al suelo y los puercos se acercaron rápidamente a devorarse todo.

—¡Asco, asco, asco! —se soltó de la cerca para así poder limpiarse la mano, pero en un mal movimiento, se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el lodo en el cual los puercos se revolvían—. ¡Asco total!

—Eso te pasa por fastidiar a los puercos —una voz varonil interrumpió el griterío de desgrado que estaba haciendo la joven de largo cabello rojizo.

Se limpió el lodo de los ojos y miró hacia arriba; el joven de hace unos segundos, se mantenía detrás de la cerca, observándola con un gesto de diversión.

—¿Podrías hacer algo útil? —le preguntó molesta, siendo que siquiera lo conocía—, como por ejemplo: ¡¿Ayudarme?!

—Naah —murmuró mientras recogía la comida que la chica había dejado caer—. Por eso es que no hay que molestar a los animales, por que...

—Mejor me levanto sola —gruñó, interrumpiéndolo—. Qué poco caballero eres —dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas con el lodo goteando de su ropa.

—Deberías ir a limpiarte —sugirió el joven pelirrojo—. No sé si lo sabías, pero el lodo es tierra mojada, por lo tanto, la tierra siempre tiene gusanos.

—¿G-gusanos? —tragó en seco.

—Sí —asintió—. Mira, ahí va uno arrastrándose por tu mano.

Blossom no se miró la mano, sólo volvió a tragar saliva y gritó tanto como le permitían sus cuerdas vocales. Luego de casi quedar afónica, corrió hacia la granja mientras movía sus manos exageradamente.

El chico de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesí, la miró hasta que entró a la casa; gritando como loca.

—Niña mimada —resopló y siguió cogiendo la comida que aún permanecía tirada en el suelo—. Sólo era un gusanito. No entiendo por qué le tuvo miedo si son tan adorables los gusanitos.

* * *

—¡Abuela! —dos gritos se escucharon por toda la casa.

Los dos ancianos que permanecían sentados, se sobresaltaron a tal punto que uno dejó caer su taza de café.

—¡Por dios! —chilló la mujer de edad—. ¿Qué les pasó? —les preguntó alterada luego de ver como una venía con moretones y la otra cubierta de lodo.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, para luego correr a su única habitación, la cual compartían.

—¿Entendiste algo? —le preguntó el anciano a su amada esposa.

—Nada. No entendí nada —miró en la dirección en la que se habían ido sus nietas adolescentes—. ¿Y tú, entendiste algo?

—Sí —asintió—, sólo entendí las palabras: "Chicos" y "Odio el campo"

—Ah —tomó un sorbo de su café—, deben de haber conocido a los chicos.

—Así parece —dijo el abuelo—. También parece que no les agradaron.

—Qué extraño. Si esos chicos son lo más amorosos que hay.

—Pero conociendo a las chicas.

—Hablando de las chicas, ¿Bubbles sigue en el gallinero?

* * *

Si esto era un castigo por ser caprichosas, era el peor castigo que nos habían dado.

Vi a mi hermana menor dar patadas al aire una y otra vez.

Suspiré.

—Buttercup, si sigues haciendo eso, romperás algo.

Ella me miró molesta—. Cállate. No romperé nada —me dijo molesta—. Mejor vete a bañar antes de que el lodo arruine la alfombra.

Miré mi ropa, toda cubierta de lodo.

Malditos puercos. Desde ahora son los animales que más odio.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana.

—¿Y Bubbles?

—¿Hum? —Buttercup dejó de dar patadas y me miró.

—¿Dónde está Bubbles?

—Qué sé yo —se encogió de hombros—. La última vez que la vi estaba en el gallinero.

—Tal vez a ella le fue mejor que a nosotras.

—Sí, quizá.

Me alejé de la ventana y me encaminé hacia el baño.

—Me estaré dando una ducha. No soporto estar cubierta de lodo.

—Sí, hasta apestas.

Antes de entrar al baño, la fulminé con mi mirada rosa y vi como volvía a su actividad de dar patadas al aire.

Entré al baño y en cuanto cerré la puerta, oí un grito proveniente de la primera planta. Asomé mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del baño. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi hermana, la cual mantenía una mirada de curiosidad e intriga.

—¡Señor y señora Utonium, lo lamento muchísimo!

* * *

Hola, bellezas.

Sí, este capítulo me salió corto. No sé por qué, creo que no me daba más inspiración... bueno, sí tenía más, pero preferí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo.

Respuesta a reviews:

**Jek-red08: **Bubbles está loca y ya hfjkd. OMG. ¿te gustan los caballos? A mí me dan miedo, una vez casi me patea uno e_e. ¡Gracias por el review!

**DobexiisDobs: **Están todas locas, el ambiente les afectó(?. Ya vez cómo se bajó del caballo hfjdk.

**Beleen'ewe: **Ay, a todas les pasa algo malo cuando leen alguna historia mía):

**LaNadia-n.n: **Omg. Nadie te ha copiado, Nadia hjkfdl. Ya va, ya eres Miyako, jó. SÍ, KARLA ES DE MENTE INOCENTE, SÍ, SÍ, CLARO, Y YO SOY UNA TURRA QUE SE TIRA PASOS Y BAILA PEGADITO A LA PARED(?

**Ruko Megpoid: **Los abuelos sólo les están dando una lección, no es que sean malos o algo ghkjd. Qué omg. ¿Me das esa idea, plz?*-*.

**Karla-20: **Hola, bitcha. NO TE MORIRÁS, SÓLO SON CERDOS, HISPTER EXAGERADA. Sí, ser caprichosas está de moda, o sea. "Sí me paso" wtf. Es que, ¿te pasas? TE PASAS DE VERGA, no.


	5. Cobertura de móvil, gallinas y venganza

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **T**he Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**A**claraciones: **L**os protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

**P**areja: **T**odas.

* * *

..::*• vacacιoneѕ ғυera de lυjoѕ •*::..

—¡Señor y señora Utonium, lo lamento muchísimo!

Ambas asomaron sus cabezas por el umbral de la puerta, curiosas.

—¡Oh, no puede ser! —escucharon el chillido preocupado de su abuela.

Se miraron entre sí, extrañadas.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Buttercup le preguntó a su hermana mayor en un murmuro.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros.

—Mi linda niña, ¿cómo fue que te sucedió ésto? —otra vez, la preocupada voz de la abuela fue la que pudieron oír.

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí, aún más extrañadas.

—Abuela...

Los ojos de ambas hermanas se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar aquella voz dulce, la cual sonaba algo entristecida.

—¡Bubbles! —gritaron a unisono y bajaron los escalones a paso apresurado, procurando de no caer en el transcurro.

En cuanto llegaron a la primera planta, se detuvieron a observar toda la escena; un joven alto y rubio se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta principal, con una gallina que, al parecer, tenía un ala lastimada, en sus brazos. La abuela y el abuelo mimaban a la pobre gallina, mientras que una rubia de coletas con un zapato de tacón roto en su mano derecha se mantenía detrás de ellos con un aura depresiva.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas, confundida.

—Una de mis gallinas se lastimó su ala —respondió la anciana—. Qué tragedia —murmuró apenada.

—Una verdadera tragedia —el abuelo se limpió una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla—. ¿Deberíamos llevarla al veterinario?

—Creo que sí.

—Yo la puedo llevar, después de todo, fui yo el que causó que su ala se lastimara —habló el rubio que llevaba a la gallina lastimada en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! Tú no has hecho nada, de hecho, tú, querido, la salvaste al traerla aquí.

—Abuela, lo siento mucho —se disculpó la adolescente de coletas doradas—. Aunque por culpa de esa gallina se rompió mi tacón...—murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Todo éste griterío era por una gallina? —cuestionó la pelinegra que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, contemplando la escena.

—Sí —respondió algo molesta la rubia—. Hermanas, ustedes que me quieren y me comprenden, ¿pueden creer que por culpa de esta gallina, uno de mis nuevos tacones se ha roto?

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —exclamaron ambas, alarmadas.

—¡Así es, "Oh, mi Dios"! —repitió Bubbles.

—¡¿Aún tiene arreglo?!

—No lo creo —murmuró en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana pelirroja—. A menos que lo inspeccionemos ahora mismo...

—¡Sí, hay qué hacer éso! —Buttercup cogió el tacón y corrió escaleras arriba, seguida de sus dos hermanas que gritaban "Sálvalo, oh, Gran Buttercup".

—Tienen unas nietas muy... peculiares —comentó el rubio, algo confuso.

Ambos ancianos suspiraron.

* * *

—¡Listo! ¡Está como nuevo! —exclamó la morena, alzando el tacón que parecía recién comprado de la tienda más moderna y a la moda de la ciudad.

—¡Está perfecto! —la rubia de ojos azules le arrebató el tacón y comenzó a brincar por toda la habitación, alegre—. Buttercup, te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¡Iré a probarlo ahora mismo! —gritó la chica, entusiasmada.

Salió de la habitación que las tres compartían y corrió escaleras abajo, sin importarle si se lastimaba el pie al correr con tacones de diez centímetros.

—Buttercup... —murmuró la mayor de las hermanas, que mantenía su teléfono celular en su mano.

—¿Qué pasa, Blossom?

—¿Habías notado ésto? —alzó el celular hasta dejarlo a poco centímetros del rostro de la joven de cabello negro.

—¿Qué cosa? —miró la pantalla del aparato, sin saber a qué se refiera su hermana mayor.

—¡La cobertura, estúpida!

—¿Eh?

—¡Qué mi teléfono celular no tiene cobertura, señal, lo que sea! —gritó, a punto del desmayo.

—¿No tiene? —la miró, aguantando una carcajada—. ¡El mío si tiene! —exclamó luego de unos segundos sin poder resistir el impulso de reír.

—¿Qué? ¡No es posible! —la morena rió y le dio a observar la pantalla de su teléfono celular, en donde mostraba que, efectivamente, sí tenía cobertura—. ¡Tienes que compartirlo conmigo hasta que volvamos a Saltadilla! —exigió y se lo trató de arrebatar, pero Buttercup lo ocultó ágil mente en su bolsillo.

—Ni lo sueñes, hermanita —negó con la cabeza, sonriente—. Tendrás que ir y buscar cobertura, ya que yo no pienso "compartir" mi teléfono celular contigo.

—¿Por qué no, egoísta?

—Por que cada vez que te "comparto" algo, te adueñas de él y no me lo vuelves a dar —explicó la morena.

—¡Esta vez te juro que no será así!

—Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada, Blossom —se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la cual había sido dejada abierta por la menor de las hermanas—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a vengarme de un caballo apestoso. Nos vemos.

Y se fue, dejándola a ella abandonada y sin cobertura.

* * *

—Abuela, ¿adónde se ha ido Bubbles? —preguntó la chica dueña de los ojos verdes, los cuales miraban confusos a sus dos abuelos.

—Ah, ha ido al centro.

—¿Al centro?

—Sí —respondió el abuelo—. Ha ido con Boomer al veterinario.

—¿Y Boomer es...? —entrecerró los ojos y movió su cabeza, sin entender.

—Uno de los vecinos —respondió la abuela, sonriente.

—¿Tenemos vecinos? —miró hacia la ventana, sin notar ninguna casa además del granero y el establo, los cuales no eran casas. Al menos no para humanos.

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde? —su voz sonó confundida.

—A unos cuántos kilómetros...

—Deben de ser muchos kilómetros, ya que no veo ninguna casa desde aquí —comentó y se sentó sobre una silla marrón—. Y bien, ¿por qué ha ido con "Boomer" al veterinario? —tomó un vaso de néctar que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió, mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa a los ancianos.

—A curar a la gallina.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, creyendo no haber oído bien a la vez que dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

—A curar a la gallina, Buttercup. Tiene una ala rota, la pobre.

—Okay. —dijo, extendiendo exageradamente la 'a'.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Y tú, adónde vas, querida?

—¿Yo? —se volteó a mirarle, sonriente—. A descuartizar a uno de tus animales por hacerme pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Sólo eso —sonrió aún más y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que su anciana abuela la detuviera.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor: Montañas, césped, animales, nubes, más animales, insectos (ew), más montañas y más césped.

—Un infierno.

Dio un paso en falso y tropezó con un montón de tierra, por suerte, logró sujetarse a un árbol.

Miró a su salvador e hizo una mueca de asco, el lindo árbol estaba cubierto de pequeñas hormigas que caminaban al rededor de él.

—Dios, qué asco —rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un_ Jabón-gel _desinfectante para manos, lo untó en sus manos unas veinte veces y suspiró aliviada.

Elevó su móvil, tratando de encontrar cobertura en alguna parte sin tener éxito. Dio un paso más. Aún no había cobertura. Dio otro más. Apareció una barra.

—¡Una barra, una barra! —brincó en su lugar y, en cuanto se movió apenas unos centímetros, la dichosa barra desapareció—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Por qué! ¡Vuelve!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar la barra, pero no la halló.

—Barrita, por favor, vuelve.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. Dio otro más. Otro más. Y uno más. Sin darse cuenta, ya había avanzado demasiados pasos.

Su rostro se iluminó por completo al ver como dos barritas aparecían en la pantalla del móvil.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alegre—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Avanzó un paso más.

Tres barritas.

Dio un paso más.

Cuatro barritas.

—Vamos... sólo cinco barritas. Sólo cinco.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y, por fin, las cinco barritas aparecieron.

—¡Oh, sí!

Llamó a su primer contacto favorito; su novio.

_—¿Aló? _

—¡Dexter! ¡Amor, soy yo! —gritó entusiasmada.

_—Ah, Blossom _—su voz sonó decepcionada.

Ella ignoró eso.

—¡Amor, no te vas a creer ésto, en este lugar no...

_—Lo siento, Bloss, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado._

—¿Qué?

_—¿Me puedes llamar más tarde?_

—No, no puedo, no tendré cobertu...

_—Sí, sí, gracias. Hablamos luego. Te quiero. _

Colgó.

—Yo también... te quiero —suspiró.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a la granja cuando cayó en cuenta de que no sabía en dónde estaba parada. Todo en su alrededor eran enormes árboles frondosos que le impedían ver más allá de ellos.

—¿Abuela, abuelo?

Sólo se oyó el sonido de las aves.

—¿Buttercup, Bubbles?

Nuevamente, el sonido de las aves se hizo oír.

—¿Alguien?

* * *

Lo miró. Resopló.

Él rechinó.

—Hora de la venganza.

Se escabulló como cual gato, sigiloso y tranquilo, hasta donde estaba él, comiendo heno y, de vez en cuando, rechinando.

No sabía cómo exactamente se vengaría de él, pero lo haría.

Observó a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto con el cual espantar al animal. Su mirada se posó sobre una pequeña víbora que se arrastraba por sus pies. Se contuvo para no gritar y, entonces, cuando la víbora se alejó, recordó que, en una película, vio algo acerca de que los caballos le temían a las víboras.

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Buscó a la pequeña víbora con la mirada, encontrándola junto un rastrillo. Se acercó a ella lentamente, procurando que no escapara. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca para cogerla, se armó de valor y la tomó con sus manos.

Una mueca de asco se adueñó de su cara, desapareciendo su enorme sonrisa malévola.

—Todo por hacerte el mal —le dijo en un susurro, el cual, obviamente, él no oyó. O simplemente ignoró.

Se acercó al caballo con la víbora en las manos y, de un salto, se posicionó en frente de él, dándole a observar a la pequeña víbora.

—¡Muere del miedo, muere, mugriento animal!

El caballo levantó ambas patas delanteras, quedando mucho más alto de lo que era. Y espantando a la chica, la cual se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, sólo observando como el caballo se le vendría encima.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como terminaba en el suelo, bastante alejada del cabello, con heno hasta en las orejas y con un peso extra sobre ella. Notó que ese peso extra era un chico de cabellera azabache, la cual también estaba repleta de heno.

Él levantó la mirada; una mirada furiosa y verdosa.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

Ella lo miró.

—¡No, no lo estoy! —respondió luego de unos segundos de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Volvió a mirar al caballo, notando como éste la miraba "burlón" y luego huía por la puerta principal del establo.

Tal vez sí estaba un poco loca.

* * *

**H**ola$-$.

Aquí yo, actualizando mis fic's que llevaban bastante tiempo sin ser actualizados. Sorry, bby's.

En fin, ¿les gustó este capítulo? Sí fue así, por favor, díganmelo a través de un hermoso y sensual review. :3

Respuesta a Reviews:

**Adivina Quien:** Sí, lo sé. Son muuuuuuuy, muy exageradas, pero esa es la idea del fic en general e.e. Buttercup jamás había montado un caballo (bueno, sí, pero éso saldrá más adelante), así que, por favor, compréndelaXDDDD. Sí, super divertido jugar con el lodo e_é. Okay, el lodo es algo que odio con mi alma hfjkd. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Gracias por tu RR! ¡Saludos!

**DobexiisDobs:** ¡Joder, Dobexiis! ¿Sabes qué te has desaparecido de FF? Bueno, al menos del Fandom en general, ahora estás con los de Harry Potter y todo eso): Sí, mientras lo describía, me lo imaginé todo sensual y... hfjdks. Perdón, en este cap no salió Brick, pero en el próximo si saldrá, ¡te lo prometo! Palabra de Dalia, o sea. Sí, Boomer es el único caballero... TODO SE VERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO muahaha666.

**Ruko Megpoid:** Ay, tienes abuelos, yo sólo tengo a mis abuelas de parte de mamá y papá, los abuelos se murieron antes de que los conociera gjkd u_ú. ¡Sí, la de las ovejas! Me pareció genial esa idea, muchas gracias por dármela^^.

**Jek-Scarlet:** "(Muy poco, casi nulo)" Qué mala eres con Bubbles jhgkfld. Yo las odio, me dan miedo, cuando voy a casa de mi abuela siempre me miran feo e_é. Además, hacen popo o pipi (no sé qué es) y siempre termino pisándolo. Te inspiraste con lo de los caballos, eh e.e.

**LaNadia-n.n:** ¿Qué parte no entendiste, mensa? Explícate jfghjk. Seguimos con lo que Karla es inocente wmXDDDDDD. CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO, DALIA QUE LE GUSTA EL SENSUAL CEREAL, PUEDE BAILAR A LO WASHITURRA, DIOS. Qué te pasa. O sea, yo escucho Red Hot Chili Peppers, Paramore, Cher Lloyd o música electrónica, dióh. Y de bailar, bailo cueca, uyuyuí, okya.

**Una-Demente-Suelta:** OMG. QUÉ LINDA. Leer el cap cinco veces:')). Yo no me lo leería ni una... hkjfl. Yo también voy y, bueno, sí es un poco horrible por que allá no hay wifi é_é. JAJA, SÍ, BRICK ES TODO UN AMOR:3.

**o.O Perfect Maniac O.o:** Lo sé. Lo sé. Y lo siento, siento la demora, en serio. Lo que sucedió fue que la inspiración se me fue de un día para otro, pero ahora ya volvió:D. omgggg Sí, nadie olvidará la caída, sobretodo por que, en los próximos capítulos, Butch se lo estará restregando en la caraXDDD. Ay, muchas gracias. Bueno, la idea principal de mis fic's es sacarle una sonrisa a todos los que los leen:')).

**Bubbles:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! ¿Triangulo amoroso? Mmm... no lo sé, lo he pensado, pero aún no tengo nada seguro. Lo más probable es que sí. ¡Gracias por tu RR! :k.

**MariiDii:** ¡Hola! ¡Estoy feliz de que te guste! Sí, la parte de los cerdos, en mi opinión, fue lo más gracioso hgjdks. OMG. OMG. No quiero que mueras, sólo les quería dar un pequeño infarto con esa descripción de Brick): ¡Gracias por tu RR!

**Anonimatraumada:** ¡Aquí está el capítulo! ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!:w. Ah, ¡fuiste el RR treinta! ¡Muchas gracias! Creí que los reviews llegarían a ese punto en el siguiente cap, pero gracias a tí, fue antes. ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Éste cap está dedicado a tí!«3.


	6. Muchachos, grr

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **T**he Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**A**claraciones: **L**os protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

**P**areja: **T**odas.

* * *

..::*• vacacιoneѕ ғυera de lυjoѕ •*::..

El ruido del motor la espantó, provocando que se sobresaltase y mirase mal al muchacho que le indicaba con una mano que subiera al "auto" o chatarra, como había decidido llamarle ella.

—Ni de coña.

Él la miró por breves segundos con expresión sorprendida, luego rodó los ojos, cabreado.

—Palabras de una señorita, eh.

—Lo señorita se me quita cuando me dicen que tengo que subir a un cacharro, el cual, probablemente, se eche a perder a medio camino. Si no es que se desarma antes —comentó, observando la enorme camioneta rojiza en mal estado que estaba en frente de ella y en la cual tendría que montarse.

—No insultes a _Petunia_, ¿quieres?

—¿Quién?

—_Petunia —_repitió lentamente.

—¿Quién?

—¡El auto, burra!

Ella se quedó mirándolo a él, con expresión seria. Hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una monótona carcajada.

—No me subiré a _Petunia _—demandó la rubia con voz firme—. Iremos caminando —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el camino de tierra, procurando no ensuciar sus tacones.

—¿Iremos? —espetó—. Eso me suena en plural.

—Te suena así por que así es.

—Yo no iré caminando. Tengo este auto, no tengo por que caminar.

—Ese auto es una porquería.

—No es ninguna porquería —cerró la puerta del auto y dejó a la gallina en el asiento del copiloto, en el que se supone que iría la rubia—. Si tanto lo odias, irás sola hasta el centro —arrancó el motor.

—Bueno, pues, ¡mi iré de regreso a la granja! —exclamó caprichosa.

—No puedes —sentenció él—. Sí vas, tus abuelos te regañaran.

La iban a regañar. Ese era un buen punto.

—Está bien —suspiró resignada—. Pero quita a la mugrienta y traicionera del asiento del copiloto —dijo, refiriéndose a la gallina.

Él la cogió y la dejó en los asientos de atrás.

—Listo —anunció con voz cansada—, ¿puedes subir ahora?

—No, espera —del bolsillo de su falda, sacó un spray, el cual roció al rededor del asiento que estaba junto al rubio.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó a la vez que se tapaba la nariz debido al horrible aroma.

—Desinfectando —respondió como si nada—. No esperes ha que me siente ahí, cuando lo más seguro es que esté repleto de germenes.

—¡Pero esa cosa huele horrible!

—¡¿Que huele horrible?! —exclamó, indignada—. ¡Es aroma de frutas, te debería encantar!

—¡Es asqueroso!

—Cállate y arranca el auto antes de que mi juventud se vaya, por favor.

Él resopló.

* * *

—¿Sabes?, no pesas poco.

El chico azabache se levantó, ignorándola.

Montó a unos de los caballos y salió tras el que había escapado.

—¡Oye, espera! —le gritó, pero, nuevamente, él la ignoró—. Cómo se atreve...

Salió fuera del establo y lo buscó con la mirada, él estaba ya demasiado lejos del establo, a unos cuantos metros del caballo que había huido.

Lo miró detenidamente; llevaba una ramera de tirantes negros, unos pantalones azules y unas botas vaqueras. Notó como él alzaba su mano, en la cual traía una cuerda, y la lanzaba al caballo, deteniéndolo. Al momento en que ejercía fuerza, sus musculatura se tensaba. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

El chico se acercó a ella, con el caballo detrás.

—Por favor, deja de babear —le dijo egocéntrico. Ella parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Quieres qué te traiga un balde o algo? Inundarás todo el lugar.

Un fuerte sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la chica, la cual lo miró molesta.

—¡E-estúpido, no te miraba a tí! —se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

Él volcó los ojos, divertido.

—Mi nombre es Butch Him, ¿y el suyo, señorita, cuál es? —le sonrió coqueta mente a la vez que elevaba una ceja.

Entrecerró los ojos, cabreada.

—Buttercup... —soltó—. Buttercup Utonium —dijo orgullosa.

—Lindo nombre. Igual que tú —le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Esas son tus tácticas de conquistas o qué? —aventuró, burlona.

—¿Tácticas de conquistas? —repitió, confuso—. Lo siento, pero yo no úso de eso. Yo úso el respeto y la caballerosidad, por si no ha oído hablar de ello.

—Sí oído hablar de ello —bufó.

—En fin, señorita, debería de al menos pedir disculpas.

—¿Disculpas?

—Sí, ya que, por culpa tuya, el caballo a huido y yo tuve que ir tras él.

—Nadie te ha puesto un arma en la cabeza para que vayas por él.

—No, pero es mi trabajo, y mi trabajo acababa de terminar, por lo que tuve que trabajar extra para capturar al caballo, ¿qué no entiende?

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Sí, ayudo a tus abuelos con la granja junto con mis hermanos, ¿por qué? —caminó hasta el establo y se adentró en él, seguido de la chica.

—Tus hermanos... de casualidad, ¿no tienes un hermano llamado Boomer?

—Sí, lo tengo —asintió mientras le daba de comer a un caballo—. Es mi hermano menor.

—Oh...

—¿Por qué?

—Ha ido con mi hermana al Supermercado o al veterinario, no recuerdo.

—¿Tú también tienes hermanas?

—Sí, dos.

—Yo igual —sonrió amplia mente—. Soy el del medio.

—Yo también.

—Tenemos mucho en común, tal vez sea el destino.

—Lo dudo.

Él rió.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me marche —cogió un sombrero vaquero que colgaba de un pilar de madera y salió del establo—. Nos vemos, señorita Buttercup —le guiñó un ojo y se puso el sombrero.

—Adiós —refunfuñó y lo vio alejarse.

* * *

Miró hacia el cielo, notando que éste comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Dios, por qué me pasa ésto a mí.

Caminó entre los grandes pastizales; llevaba sus tacones en mano y procuraba de que su ramera de diseñador no se rasgara con nada.

Su estomago rugió.

Tenía demasiada hambre, ya que, desde hace horas que no comía nada.

A su móvil se le había ido la batería y no tenía idea de qué hora era, por lo tanto, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida, pero estaba segura de que era mucho tiempo.

Salió de los pastizales, encontrándose con unas vacas con manchas negras y marrones que comían tranquilamente césped.

Se colocó sus tacones y se aclaró la garganta.

—Um... disculpen, vaquitas, ¿ustedes saben dónde está la casa de...? —su tono de voz fue disminuyendo al ver como de la parte trasera de una vaca comenzaba a salir kilos y kilos de excremento.

—Oh, mi Dios.

Retrocedió rápidamente, e incluso pensó en correr lo más lejos de esa gorda vaca, pero al voltearse, chocó.

—Au —se sobó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

—¡Oh, pero sí eres la chica lodo! —exclamó divertido.

Ella frunció las cejas debido al apodo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, eh?

—Tú, idiota, llévame a la granja de mi abuela. Ahora. —ordenó.

Él la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Que me lleves a la granja de mi abuela. Ahora. A-h-o-r-a. —dijo, deletreando lo último.

—¿Por qué tendría que llevarte? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Soy Blossom Utonium —dijo rápidamente—. Ahora, llévame.

—Está bien, te llevaré —rodó los ojos—. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Brick.

—No me interesa.

Él paró en seco.

—Camina, ¿no?

—Te llevaré si pronuncias las palabras mágicas.

—LLÉVAME. AHORA, ¿entiendes?

—Esas no son.

—APRESÚRATE.

—Tampoco.

—No sé cuáles son —se cruzó de brazos y cargó su peso en una pierna, molesta.

—Te daré una pista —sonrió—. Empieza con 'P'

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, me iré sola.

—Está bien, ve sola —se encogió de hombros—. Claro que, ya está oscureciendo... y no sé sí lo sabías, pero, en el campo, a estas horas, aparece La Criatura.

—¿Me crees idiota?

—Para nada —elevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho—. No te obligo a que me creas, sólo te estoy advirtiendo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien, ¿y quién es La Criatura?

—La Criatura es una especie de lobo, mezclada con un cerdo, el cual escupe gusanos —respondió tranquilamente.

—En serio, ¿tú me crees idiota?

—Te he dicho que no —sonrió—. Pero, te advierto, he oído que mucha gente no cree en esa historia, y sale por la noche a buscarlo para desmentir el mito, pero jamás regresan...

Blossom tragó en seco.

—Sólo me estás tomando el pelo —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso engreído.

—Piensa eso, piensa eso —dijo sereno—. Pero, por si acaso, fue un gusto haberte conocido, lindura —se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

—Imbécil —resopló.

Siguió caminando, dejando atrás al muchacho.

—Una criatura... sí, claro.

* * *

—Me duelen los pies —se lamentó—. Por favor, cargame.

—¿Estás loca?

—No lo estoy —se indignó—. Sólo que mínimo deberías cargarme, ya que tú fuiste el que insistió en subir a esa porquería de chatarra, el cual se quedó parada a medio camino. No lamento decir ésto, pero, te lo dije.

—De todas formas, no te puedo cargar, llevo a la gallina.

—¿Y qué? —le miró sin entender—. Tienes dos brazos, puedes cargarnos a las dos.

—No tengo tanta fuerza.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! —se apresuró a decir, nervioso.

—¡Me has llamado gorda, cómo te atreves! —detuvo el paso y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, apenada.

—¡No te he llamado gorda, tú lo malinterpretaste!

—¡A una chica no se le llama gorda! —lloriqueó—. ¡Cómo puedes ser así! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

—¡Lo siento, no te quise llamar gorda! —dijo rápidamente—. ¡Tú no estás gorda, estás muy bien!

—¿En serio? —se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¡Sí, de verdad, eres muy guapa!

—Ya lo sabía —todo rastro de llanto desapareció—. Ahora, cargame sí dices que soy hermosa.

—¿Ah?

—Vamos, cargame.

—No, me va a doler la espalda, Bubbles.

—¿De nuevo me estás llamando gorda?

—Está bien, te cargaré.

La chica se subió a su espalda con un movimiento ágil.

—¡Ajúa, caballo, ajúa! —le golpeó la cabeza repetidamente.

—¡Me duele!

—Ah, lo siento.

Él siguió caminando, con la gallina en un brazo y con el otro sujetando a la chica para que no cayera.

—Por la montaña iba yo, montando mi burro, él decía "Muuuh" y yo reía —canturreó.

—¿El burro decía "Muuuh"?

—No sé cómo hacen los burros —murmuró apenada, algo que le pareció extremadamente adorable al chico—. Nunca he oído uno..

Boomer rió. Esa chica podía ser muy engreída y caprichosa, pero era realmente graciosa y tierna.

* * *

**H**oooooooooooooooooooolasa.

JAJA, aquí vengo yo con el sexto cap de esta historia. PARA QUE VEAN QUE SÍ PUEDO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO MIS FIC'S. Ejem... bueno, el capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que publiqué el quinto, no sé, andaba inspirada. Bieeeeeen, díganme, ¿les gustó el cap? Sí así fue, no duden en dejarme un lindo review :3.

**Respuesta a Reviews: **

**Franny-Chan: **¡Ay, linda! hjkd. Deja a la pobre Buttercup, ella no sabe ni cómo preparar un misero huevo hfjkds. BUBBLES FUE OBLIGADA e_e. Eso no salió... debí haberlo puesto... ¡Aquí está el otro! :3.

**Una-Demente-Suelta: **GFDHSKJ YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY. ¡Chocame esos cinco! okya. Ay, deberías ir, el campo, en cierto modo, también es muy lindus:3. Está lleno de bichos, pero es lindo. SÍ, O SEA, ERA MUCHO MÁS MOTIVO DE PREOCUPACIÓN EL TACÓN QUE LA MUGRIENTA GALLINA, pero ya qué. La granja de mi abuela igual, hay hasta cable jgfkdxd. PERO NO HAY WIFI.

**LaNadia-n.n:** ¿Bonis y románticas? ¿QUÉ MIERDA?XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Yo no le vi nada de romántico, Nadia e.é. Loca888. Sí, puto sea Dexter. SÍ, ES MI VIDA. JAJAJa, nah, ya te dije que me gusta, pero el motivo de mi nombre era por que me atraganté con él, ¿es qué no te acuerdas?7-7. ¿POR QUÉ LE TIENES ENVIDIA? SÍ ES TAN LINDA Y TIERNA. No escucho a las Little Mix e_e. Nunca me habías preguntado):

**DobexiisDobs:** Cállate, no me denuncies:c. Creo que has tomado mucha azúcar(? OBVIO QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR CON BRICK, todo saben que se quedará con él ghdjk. ¡SÍ SALIÓ, SÍ SALIÓ! ¡Y EN PRÓXIMO APARECERÁ MÁS!1313. ¡Ya actualicé, bby!

**Karla-20: **SÍ, ACTUALICÉ. Hola1414. Así somos nosotras, y qué, ah. SÍ, A MÍ SIEMPRE ME PASA, bueno, antes, por que cambié de compañía de celular y ahora sí hay cobertura donde yo voy:3. Karla, cuando tengas esas suposiciones, por favor, dímelas a mí por MP, no por reviews, ya que todo el mundo se imagina que eso va a pasar. ES COMO LA MILÉSIMA VEZ QUE HACES ESO DE PREDECIR LO QUE VA A PASAR, TONTA. HICISTE LO MISMO CON "Mi amado zapatero"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Sí, solos69. Jaja, no e_e. Ay, sí, Butch me salvó, qué boni es:')). Uy. Sí, todo por que yo no soy directioner o esoxd (ahora me matan si lo dije mal, eh) No me gusta Little Mix hjks. Sólo me gusta una de ellas, la que se llama Jade o no sé qué. Sí, amo a Paramore y a Cher Lloyd, son mi vida, junto con Red Hot Chili Peppers e.e. Estúpida, tu Respuesta a Reviews es el más largo hfdjxd.

**Anonimatraumada:** Jaja, ¡de nada! Te lo merecías, ya que no sabes cuánto espere por que apareciera el RR 30:')). OMG. QUÉ PREGUNTA ES ESA. ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE SÍ HABRÁ AMOR ENTRE PAREJAS, SINO, YO (Y VARÍAS MÁS) SE MORIRÍAN ghjs.

**Jek-Scarlet: **Yo también lo entiendo... jaja, nah, no hay tanta razón como para tratarla tan cortante:c. A Nadie le gusta que la traten así u-ú. Jek, algo me dice que esta historia te pone de los nervios, jeje e.é. Ay, yo quiero una niñita, PARA HACERLA UNA SKATE hjfkd, es mi sueño. ¿Cuántos tipos de gallinas hay?xd Yo sólo conozco a las gallinas feas jajajafkjhg.

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **¡Gracias por tu review, linda! ¡Aquí está la conti, espero que te haya gustado! :3.

**Yij8:** ¡Jaja, qué bueno que lo encuentres genial! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dicen que le gusta la historia, me hacen querer escribir más:'3. ¡Gracias por tu reviews!

_Notese el sexy nombre de éste cap, plz. _


End file.
